Después de la Espada en el Cielo
by Sakurako Kaoru
Summary: ¿Te imaginas que pasaria después de que la espada que vino del Cielo fue sellada? Aqui una de muchas versiones, de como Link y Zelda hacen su vida juntos.


Después de la espada del Cielo.

¡Por fin! La batalla a cesado, al fin puedo estar con ella mi… Si, aunque fue difícil de creer ella es una Diosa después de todo, Zelda ah decidido quedarse en la tierra cuidando la trifuerza, mirando el cielo azul como debe ser, yo decidí quedarme con ella, protegiéndola …  
Me siento en paz, Zelda está mas tranquila desde aquella lucha con el Heraldo de la muerte, y yo también, tenía tanto miedo de perder a mi princesa, de que saliera lastimaran, pero ese miedo fue suprimido por el valor en mi corazón, dicen que el amor es la causa de efecto y magia más grande del mundo y ahora lo entiendo , pude haber huido , escapado de mi sofocante terror pero… no podía imaginar que estaría sufriendo aquella personita que amaba, que aun amo , es cierto que poseo la fuerza del coraje, sin embargo nunca me he creído merecedor de ella, aun después de haberla salvado sigo con ese amargo sabor en mi .

Ahora vivimos en paz por primera vez Zelda decidió recargar su cabeza en mis hombros, era tan suave que no pesaba nada, podía ver cada uno de sus pelos moviéndose por el viento que soplaba desde el norte, era tan hermosa . Finalmente se quedó dormida.

Han pasado ya unos meses desde entonces, Zelda y yo comenzamos a armar una casa para resguardarnos del frio o el inmenso calor y también donde pasáramos la noche, todos no están ayudando Vilán y sus amigos, quienes han cambiado mucho con nosotros, Gaépora principalmente quien se preocupaba por el bien estar de su hija, y todo el mundo nos ayudó.  
Es la primera época del año aquí en la tierra que nos ha tocado ver la nieve, Zelda está muy emocionada por poder verla, lamentablemente la nieve es muy fría, Zelda cayó enferma y nuestros neburis no podían volar con la tempestad, la cubrí con todo lo que encontré y prendí fuego.  
Después de unos días comenzó a sentirse mejor, acogimos en nuestro hogar a unos kyus que vimos por ahí, y nos encontramos a Marcogoro también, hicieron de nuestra morada un lugar cálido, a Zelda se le veía mejor y muy feliz… me sonroje sin querer por verla así.

El invierno ha pasado y la primavera ya llego salimos todos de la casa, Vilán vino a visitarnos, se puso un poco triste porque realmente tenía ganas de ver la nieve, Zelda y yo reímos y le dijimos que sería en otra ocasión, pasamos un rato juntos pero empezaba a obscurecer y él no era bueno volando en la noche, al día siguiente me levante tarde como siempre y Zelda ya estaba ahí, cuidando la trifuerza, yo siempre he entendido que era algo muy importante para ella así que siempre estaba ahí para ella, le llevaba del almorzar siempre, ella me platicaba que se sentía muy cómoda viviendo ahí que lo que más disfrutaba era de mi compañía, me puse rojo de nuevo me levante porque por un momento mi corazón no dejo de latir, Zelda se preocupó por un momento, intento detenerme, pero por accidente caí sobre ella… me puse mucho más rojo, estuve tan cerca como nunca lo había estado de ella , vi sus ojos tan azules y profundos como el cielo infinito, sin querer acaricie su blanca y suave cara, sentí por error su respirar en mi … no me pude controlar pero … que extraño ella no hizo nada para detenerme, me sentí cómodo y por alguna razón la bese, si yo la bese sentí sus labios un momento fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido, pero luego sentí pena, así que me levante casi de inmediato… Zelda estaba llorando no sé porque, no parecía de gusto, Salí corriendo de ahí.

No llegue en la noche a dormir, ¿Qué hice? Solo pensaba, en ese momento contemple el cielo estrellado y llego Jerry el moguma _"¿Qué pasa chico?"_ Me pregunto, le dije con una angustia y mis manos pegadas en la cabeza que como pude hacerle esto a ella, _"¿hablas de tu chica?"_ dijo el… puse mi mirada sobre el suelo y suspire, pero no le respondí… Jerry entonces al verme me dijo,_ "ve y discúlpate, no fuiste tu el héroe que nos salvo de la destrucción, y tienes miedo a eso, esa pobre chica debe estar ahora mismo preocupada por ti, deberías remediarlo adecuadamente". _  
Pensé que tenia razón así que me encamine por Zelda, corrí y corrí , abrí la puerta de la casa y entonces… ella me abrazo, llorando _"estaba muy preocupada donde estabas, tonto, tonto"  
_me pegaba mientras lo decía, estaba sorprendido de cierta manera, fue algo natural pero la abrase con todas mis fuerzas y la bese … ella me correspondió y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.  
Al fin nos convertimos en una pareja?...

Las cosas entre Zelda y yo habían cambiado definitivamente, ahora me tomaba de la mano y solemos abrazarnos mas a menudo, ella suele sentarse mas cerca de mí. Un día por fin decidí declararle mi amor eterno, le pedí ayuda a los kyus para conseguir flores bellísimas para ella, encontraron de gran tamaño y color, uno de ellos me dijo que encontró una hermosa joya… me puse tan feliz… corrí a verla emocionado la abrase, la cargue y le di vueltas le di las flores que parecen le gustaron mucho, me arrodille y le pedí que se casara conmigo … se quedó muda pero se agacho para abrazarme… la escuche llorar y estaba mojando mi ropa, me abrazo tan fuerte… "_si, si quiero, Link" …_ En ese momento fui el hombre más feliz del mundo. Nos abrazamos mutuamente y nos dimos un beso.

Decidimos que la boda seria en Neburia, recibimos la bendición de Gaépora y el apoyo de Vilán y todos los hylianos, fuimos juntos a rezarle a la Diosa Hylia por nuestra unión, celebramos en grandes, comimos sopa de calabaza y todos velaban por nosotros.  
Llegando a la tierra, nuestros amigos Gorones,Kyus,Mogumas y Paradusas a festejaron con nosotros

Desde ahora Zelda y yo dormimos juntos, es tan caliente, siento su respirar en mí, es de las cosas más maravillosas que me pudo haber pasado

Una gran noticia a mis oídos llego, Zelda va a tener un hijo nuestro, la idea es simplemente maravillosa estoy muy feliz, hemos una carta a todos para informarles de la gran noticia… Todos nos han apoyado escribiéndonos carta  
_Vilán: Saludos Link y Zelda, quiero decirles que me sorprendió mucho la noticia, espero verlos pronto y conocer al futuro bebe. POR FAVOR si es niño llamarlo Vilan.  
Gaépora: Oh mi pequeña hija, te encuentras bien? Has comido bien? Si piensas en regresar dímelo o si ese Link no te trata bien siempre puedes decírmelo mi niña.  
Terry: oh he oído la noticia y mi alegro mucho por ustedes, que tengan un saludable bebé y no se olviden de venir a mi tienda de vez en cuando.  
Gruyo: Hola Link que tal? Seguro te preguntaras por mí y es un gusto decir que me he puesto más fuerte, Felicidades por el nuevo mini héroe…  
_En fin recibimos muchísimas cartas y Zelda se puso feliz…  
Nació en primavera una niña hermosa muy saludable… fue difícil decidir el nombre pero finalmente le pusimos Impa…  
Todos los hylianos vinieron a conocer a nuestro retoño, fuimos a rezarle a la estatua de la Diosa Hylia por el bienestar de nuestra hija…

Fue creciendo con nosotros poco a poco, era la consentida del tío Vilan, su abuelo también la quería mucho, la población de hylianos fue creciendo así que algunos se bajaron a hacernos compañía, Gracielle Y Cooker se casaron y tienen 2 hermosos niños un varón y una niña.  
Cuando nuestra Impa tenia 5 años Zelda volvió a embarazarse y esta vez tuvimos un pequeño varón,  
no sabíamos que nombre ponerle… decidimos al final llamarlo Gaépora como el padre de tiempo paso tan rápido, nuestros hijos fueron creciendo, aprendieron a volar neburis, entraron en la academia y se graduaron con honores, empecé a enseñarle a mi hijo los secretos de la vida, del mundo, le enseñe el arte de usar la espada, mientras mi pequeña niña fue criada por su madre, mi esposa ella le enseño el arte de la naturaleza, a aprecias a cada ser y cada momento.

Llegó el triste día en que tuvimos que verlos partir y hacer sus vidas, venían a visitarnos pero ellos querían ver el mundo con sus propios ojos… nuestros amigos se fueron yendo uno por uno, Zelda comenzaba a tener canas y arrugas, eso no me importo, seguía viéndose igual de hermosa que siempre, aun le besaba la frente y ella seguía sonrojándose, mi bella esposa. Contemplando el cielo juntos siempre, pensando que solo existíamos nosotros, pero un día la vida decidió quitármela, mi Zelda murió de vejez, dormida en la cama como debe ser, la sepulte y le rece a la Diosa que velara por mi amada. Decidí concentrarme mas en mi espada, seguí protegiendo la trifuerza como ella quiso que lo hiciera, ya no me movía de ahí, casi no comía solo me la pasaba viendo el cielo del día y el nocturno pero en un invierno me llego la hora al fin, tenia frió y hambre, caí en la nieve suave y poco poco cerré mis ojos, pero al fin volveré a estar contigo… mi querida Zelda …  
Algo me dice, que en algún tiempo, nos volveremos a encontrar... Solo espera.


End file.
